Fly Away From Here
by Akimi
Summary: songfic to Aerosmith's "Fly Away From Here". involves Miyako and Daisuke... the rest is a secret!


Fly Away From Here  
By: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer/Author notes and stuff like that: I don't own Digimon. I don't own Aerosmith. And I don't own the song "Fly Away From Here" which happens to be by Aerosmith. If you hadn't figured it out by now, this is a songfic, and it is rated PG-13 for language. 'Thoughts' and *song*. Onward ho, or something like that.   
  
  
  
He walked in the door, clearly frustrated from something at work. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'here we go again…' She braced herself for what she knew was coming.  
  
*Gotta find a way*  
  
Miyako touched her hand to her cheek as she looked at the unbecoming purple mark on it. How did she get herself into this mess in the first place? Ken had seemed perfectly harmless, yet now there was … this.  
  
*Yeah I can't wait another day*  
  
She reached for her concealer to cover it up. She tried and tried; it just wouldn't work. Oh well, guess she was just going to stay home and clean today. At least it would make Ken happy. Ken hated to have a messy house. And he hated for his girlfriend to be unproductive. But sometimes, he beat her anyway. Just because, Miyako supposed. Maybe it was her attitude. Ken said once that was what it was.  
  
  
*Ain't nothin' gonna change if we stay 'round here*  
  
  
Daisuke woke up, and the first thing he thought of was the girl he loved - Inoue Miyako. Hikari said she thought that Ken was abusing her. What in the hell did that mean? Ken wouldn't hit Miyako - he'd have to be crazy to do that! Okay, he had to admit, Ken *was* short a few cards, but not THAT many… right?  
  
  
*Gotta do what it takes*  
  
  
Well, either way, he was determined to find out.  
  
  
*'Cuz it's all in our hands*  
  
  
'If only I could get away from here…' Miyako thought despairingly as she cleaned the bathroom mirror. There had to be a way, there just had to be! It's just that she was stuck.  
  
  
*We all make mistakes*  
  
  
She remembered one time, long ago, when Ken had beaten her. She'd told him that if he didn't quit doing that, she was going to leave him. "You won't leave me," he'd laughed. "You couldn't do it."  
  
  
*Yeah… but it's never too late to start again*  
  
  
"Yes I could!" she'd argued. But then he'd told her that if she did, he'd hunt her down and kill her. And then he'd kill himself. So she just couldn't risk it. She didn't want to die!  
  
  
*Take another breath and say another prayer*  
  
  
But she didn't love him anymore. Actually, did she even love him to begin with? 'No… I don't think so…' she thought. 'So how did I get into this?'  
  
  
*And fly away from here*  
  
  
'Just do it, it's really not that hard…' Daisuke thought, willing himself to pick up the phone and call Miyako. 'It's not like she hates me, and it's not like she wouldn't be glad to talk to someone…'  
  
  
*Anywhere yeah I don't care*  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
God, how Daisuke missed the cheerful, happy-go-lucky tone that used to reside in her voice! But ever since she'd taken up with Ken, there was only an emptiness… a void that had yet to be filled. And he really didn't like it. He had to do something about it!  
  
  
*We just fly away from here*  
  
  
"Miyako! Hey… what are you up to?"  
  
  
"Cleaning," she replied blankly.  
  
  
Daisuke was a bit bewildered. "But… you hate cleaning. Remember?"  
  
  
She sighed. "I know. But I hate to think what will happen to me if I don't. And that's praying to God he's sober when he gets home. If he's drunk, well… I'm screwed."  
  
  
*Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere*  
  
  
"You know Miyako, you really don't have to take that."  
  
  
Miyako laughed a short, insincere - and highly transparent - laugh. "Wouldn't it be nice if it were true…" she murmured.  
  
  
"No, it is true!" Daisuke said fiercely. "You deserve better than him. Better than that."  
  
  
There was a click, and Daisuke realized that Miyako had just hung up on him. Why though? It wasn't like her at all.  
  
  
*Won't let time pass us by*  
  
  
Miyako held the phone down on the receiver quite forcefully, as if that would stop the incessant ringing and drive away the scary and threatening thoughts of being with someone other than Ken. Or worse, being alone.  
  
  
Still the phone rang. She checked the Caller ID; it was Daisuke again. "Stop ringing!" she yelled through a few tears. She covered her ears.  
  
  
*We just fly*  
  
  
"Dammit…" Daisuke muttered as he hung up the phone and forcefully hurled it across the room.  
  
  
Why wouldn't Miyako answer? He knew she was at home, he had just talked to her! He tried one last time. Still nothing.  
  
  
"This is ridiculous," he said as he got up, went into the bathroom, and took a shower for lack of anything better to do.  
  
  
*If this life gets any harder now*  
  
  
There. She swept a last glance over the perfectly clean bathroom. The sink was clean, there were fresh towels, the mirrors were wonderfully reflective, the toilet was a gleaming pearly white, you could see yourself in the windows, the shower had been scrubbed, as had the garbage can, and the floor reflected more light than did the mirrors. Not a speck of dust anywhere. Not one!  
  
  
And just in time, too. Ken opened the door and announced his early arrival by calling out Miyako's name.  
  
  
A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
  
*It ain't no never mind*  
  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Ken said as he wrapped his arms around Miyako.  
  
  
She cringed under his touch.  
  
  
*You got me by your side*  
  
  
"Did anyone call?" he asked, looking through the names on the Caller ID. Three times in a row it read 'Motimiya Daisuke.' (Yes he has his own house.)  
  
  
"No…" Miyako whispered. She turned to go in the kitchen and start dinner, but Ken grabbed her wrist. She felt it bruising, and she felt his icy glare bore into her, even though she couldn't see it.  
  
  
"You're lying to me," he said coldly.  
  
  
*And any time you want*  
  
  
"No I'm not," she said nervously.  
  
  
"Don't get smart with me, bitch!!" he yelled. He brought his left hand up to the base of her neck and hit it with a quick, harsh blow.  
  
  
She let out a small cry and, without thinking, took her free hand to the spot as her body crumpled slightly from the force of it.  
  
  
"Do you wanna tell me the truth now?"  
  
  
*Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place*  
  
  
Miyako turned to face Ken, but found herself unable to look at anything besides the floor.  
  
  
"Well?" he demanded.  
  
  
"Um… Daisuke might've called…"  
  
  
He rolled his eyes in aggravation. "No shit, Sherlock. What did he want?"  
  
  
"I - I don't know." She felt his hand strike her again, this time on her cheek, just where she already had a bruise. There was no hope of covering it now.  
  
  
Ken had to be drunk. This was so stupid! But he wasn't. "You stupid bitch, didn't it ever occur to you to take a message? Or are you just to stupid to even answer the phone when it rings? Because he obviously called me three times!"  
  
  
"He wasn't calling for you, he was calling for me!" Miyako cried. She clapped her hand over her mouth in fear and shock at her outburst.  
  
  
*Yeah… a cuz we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down*  
  
  
"BULLSHIT! Why would anyone ever call for you?" he roared as he brought his fist into her stomach.  
  
  
"I don't know," she sobbed from the floor at his feet where she now lay.  
  
  
Ken stepped over her and sighed in exasperation. "Well, what did he say?" he asked impatiently.  
  
  
Miyako tried to think of a lie quickly. She liked Daisuke. Too much for comfort, too much to tell Ken the truth about why he had called, and FAR too much to ever admit, even to herself.  
  
  
*Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky*  
  
  
"He… he wanted to borrow some vanilla. Him and Hikari were making a cake, and he was out of vanilla."  
  
  
"Did he need to borrow some eggs and sugar too?" Ken sneered.  
  
  
Miyako tried to act surprised. She should have known… Ken was so damn smart! "No… why?"  
  
  
"He called three times, bitch!" he yelled, kicking her girly parts.  
  
  
*And fly away from here*  
  
  
Miyako doubled over in pain. "I… I was busy cleaning the bathroom. I guess I didn't hear it the first two times."  
  
  
"Hmmm, we'll see about that." Ken stormed off toward the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later. He was sporting a rather disturbing death glare and had 'I really really hate you right about now' written in his eyes.  
  
  
"You know, you shouldn't lie to me so much. Then maybe I'd believe you when you really were telling me the truth. Now get off your lazy ass and go cook me some dinner, bitch!" He kicked her back, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.  
  
  
*Anywhere yeah I don't care*  
  
  
The next day, Miyako was visibly shaking from pain and fear as she vacuumed the living room floor. Good think she had cleaned so much yesterday; it had saved her from several unnecessary blows.  
  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, making her jump. She turned off the vacuum and went to answer it, casting a quick glance at the Caller ID.  
  
  
Motimiya Daisuke.  
  
  
Her stomach did a flip flop as best it could considering what had happened last night, her heart leapt into her throat, her palms began to sweat, and she thought, 'No, no, not again!'  
  
  
*We just fly away from here*  
  
  
She picked up the phone, but didn't say a word.  
  
  
"Miyako?" came Daisuke's voice from the other end.  
  
  
"Daisuke… don't call here anymore." She tried to sound cold and unforgiving, but it only came out as wounded and helpless. Which was exactly what she was.  
  
  
"But - but why?" he asked, confused.  
  
  
"Just don't!" she sobbed, and slammed the phone down. She hoped he had enough sense not to call again.  
  
  
*Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere*  
  
  
-flashback to earlier that morning-  
  
  
"Oh, and Miyako?" Ken said with an edge to his voice.  
  
  
"Yes?" she said quietly.  
  
  
"If Daisuke calls you again, I'll kill him." He then kissed her, roughly, painfully. And then he left for work. Thank God.  
  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
*Won't let time pass us by*  
  
  
And today, she deleted his name from the Caller ID. She knew damn well Ken would kill him. Mercilessly.  
  
  
*We just fly*  
  
  
She went about vacuuming again. And when she was finished with that, she started to clean the kitchen.  
  
  
She was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' she wondered. 'No one ever comes to see me, and everyone knows Ken is at work now…'  
  
  
Miyako opened the door, and there stood a very familiar man. An absolutely gorgeous redhead with a bouquet of flowers. It was none other than Daisuke.  
  
  
*Do you see a bluer sky now?*  
  
  
"Daisuke…!" she whispered. 'Surprised' was a bit more than an understatement. Shock mingled with fear, joy, and excitement to form something that lashed as anger.  
  
  
"I thought I told you not to come here!" she cried, stamping her foot.  
  
  
Daisuke smiled mischievously. "No…you told me not to *call* here. You didn't say a single word about me coming to visit you. Oh yeah…" He held the flowers out to her. "These are for you."  
  
  
*You can have a better life now*  
  
  
Miyako's hand shook as she reached out to accept this simple but meaningful gift Daisuke had given her. She'd never been given flowers before! 'What'll I do with them? Where will I put them?' she wondered. She was almost speechless, but she managed a small "thank you."  
  
  
*Open your eyes*  
  
  
Miyako didn't dare invite Daisuke in. She was scared enough with a whole doorway in between them. And what if Ken came home early again?  
  
  
"D-Daisuke… what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
*Cuz no one here can ever stop us*  
  
  
"Miyako… I-I love you…" he blurted out.  
  
  
She didn't know how to take this. Part of her wanted to jump for joy at this - Daisuke loved her back! But the other part, the part that was smarter, more cautious, more fearful, and more dominant, refused to believe it.  
  
  
"No you don't," she whispered. "No one ever could. I'm just a stupid bitch, and I don't deserve anyone's love. Especially not yours."  
  
  
*They can try but we won't let them… no way*  
  
  
What had Ken done to her? 'That jackass!' Daisuke thought angrily. 'One of these days, I'm gonna hurt him for what he's done to my Miyako… I'm gonna deck him at the very least. And look at her pretty face! It's fucking PURPLE on one side!'  
  
  
"Miyako," he said, commanding her attention. She looked up at him, he grabbed her jaw, and she winced and braced herself for the beating that was coming to her.  
  
  
*Maybe you and I*  
  
  
But he didn't hit her. Instead, he kissed her. She melted right into his arms; he didn't kiss like Ken did. Daisuke's kiss wasn't rough, or pushy, or demanding, or cold, or painful, or impatient, or hateful. It was everything Miyako could have ever hoped a kiss to be, and more.  
  
  
She pulled away from him, and her head was spinning. This just wasn't right!  
  
  
*Can pack our bags and say goodbye*  
  
  
"Miyako…" he said gently, and she could tell he genuinely cared about her.  
  
  
"Mmm?" she whispered.  
  
  
"You need to get yourself outta here," he murmured as he wrapped his strong, tanned arms around her and pulled her into him again.  
  
  
Miyako pushed him away, surprisingly forcefully, given her gentle frame. "I can't! Don't say that."  
  
  
*And fly away from here*  
  
  
"But why can't you?" Daisuke asked. He was quite bewildered, and he rather looked the part. He'd always heard that women were awfully confusing, but Miyako made the rest of them seem like putting together a two-piece jigsaw puzzle by comparison! One minute she was there in his arms, kissing him, and the next she was telling him she had to stay with Ken. This girl was messed up, but he loved her still the same.  
  
Miyako recounted to him that day Ken had told her that he would kill the both of them if ever she had the audacity to leave him.  
  
  
*Anywhere honey I don't care*  
  
  
"But Miyako… why don't you just leave with me and not even tell Ken?"  
  
  
"He said he'd hunt me down, though! Didn't I tell you that part?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah…" Daisuke felt overly stupid at this point. "I guess that does present a bit of a problem, doesn't it?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Just a bit."  
  
  
*We just fly away from here*  
  
  
"Oh I know! Leave him a suicide note. Tell him you jumped in a river or something. And then we'll go to court and have your name changed. Even if he does look for you, he'll never find you!" Daisuke said enthusiastically.  
  
  
Miyako laughed a bit, flattered. "You are really determined to have me run away with you, aren't you?"  
  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Yes I am!"  
  
  
*Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere*  
  
  
"A-alright…" she said, rather reluctantly. She took him by the hand and led him into her and Ken's bedroom.  
  
  
Noticing the fact that they obviously shared a bed, Daisuke's curiosity got the better of him, and he asked, "Miyako, did you and Ken ever sleep together? I mean, in more than just the literal sense."  
  
  
*Fly away from here*  
  
  
Miyako faltered. "Well, um, not really. But, he… he…"  
  
  
Daisuke whipped Miyako around to face him, alarmed. "Honey, did he rape you?!?" She looked away. "Miyako, you should press charges!"  
  
  
"Don't you think it would be difficult to hide from him if I was suing him in the process?"  
  
  
"Yeah… I 'spose you have a point." They packed Miyako's suitcases and loaded them into the trunk of Daisuke's car. "I still want him to pay for it, though," he said.  
  
  
*Yeah… anywhere honey I don't I don't I don't care*  
  
  
The note she left was short and impersonal, saying that he deserved better than her, and, consequently, she was relieving him of herself by throwing herself off of a bridge. She figured he might not be so angry if she kissed a little ass before she left.  
  
  
As they were driving away, Daisuke said, "Miyako, I really do love you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," she murmured in reply, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and they drove off into the sunset.  
  
  
*Yeah… we just fly*  
  
  
  
So, I hope you all liked it, and, as always, I love reviews! Now go for it! 


End file.
